1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to data processing systems, and in particular to a user interface for specifying and customizing color word, number and symbol, punctuation mark in a text line.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal computers with color displays are the standard of the industry today. Writing a letter on a personal computer or a work station, the user can change a regular font style to another style, such as bold or underline, on the text line.
The use of changing the color of background is available to the current invention as well. This technology is for signs, but not document processing.
In order to make this invention completely understood and appreciated in its proper context, references are made to two patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,555, issued to Kolar, discloses a method and apparatus for customizing color in a data processing system with the use of a Quick Color Select and Edit Custom Color Function. This device can create a custom color of text. This allows the user to choose from a greater range of color or to create color by the user. However, it does not allow the user to rotate the color of text on tho text line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,060, issued to Drew, discloses a system and a method for evaluating sign legibility.
Whatever the precise merits, features and advantages or the above cited references, none of the achievements fulfills the purpose of rotating the color of words, numbers, symbols, and punctuation marks in the text line on the personal computer as it does by the present invention. This invention can be used in many applications.
According to my present invention, I have provided a graphical user interface for creating rotating color words displayed in a text line on a computer desktop of a data processing system. This graphical user, interlace comprises the followings:
Generating a request to change the text line to rotating color words on the computer desktop;
Presenting a Rotating Color Word selector on the computer desktop having a color library, the color library having a plurality of colors, a select order bar, a select order button, a random selection button, an ok button and a cancel button, the Rotating Color Word selector disappearing immediately from user viewing upon activating the ok button and immediately activating a Rotating Color Number and Symbol selector;
Identifying a color from the plurality of colors in the color library by manipulating a pointing mechanism for identifying the color;
Selecting the color by the select order button, the select order bar having a plurality of selections, the plurality of selections being placed in a left to right order, the left to right order determines the order in which the color of words are displayed in the text line;
Selecting the random selection button in the Rotating Color Word selector, activates a Rotating Color Word computer program, the Rotating Color Word computer program makes selections for the user, the Rotating Color Word selector disappearing immediately from the user viewing upon activating the random selection button, and immediately activating Rotating Color Number and Symbols selector; and
Selecting the ok buttons dismisses the Rotating Color Word selector and immediately activates a Rotating Color Number and Symbol selector.
According to my present invention, I have also provided an apparatus for creating rotating color words displayed in a text line on a computer desktop of a data processing, system. This apparatus comprises the followings:
Means for generating a request to change the text line to rotating color words on the computer desktop;
Means for presenting a Rotating Color Word selector on the computer desktop having a color library, the color library having a plurality of colors, a select order bar, a select order button, a random selection button, an ok button and a cancel button, the Rotating Color Word selector disappearing immediately from user viewing upon activating the ok button and immediately activating a Rotating Color Number and Symbol selector;
Means for identifying a color from the plurality of colors in the color library by manipulating a pointing mechanism for identifying the color;
Means for selecting the color by the select order button, the select order bar having a plurality of selections, the plurality of selections being placed in a left to right order, the left to right order determines the order in which the color words are displayed in the text line;
Means for selecting the random selection button in the Rotating Color Word selector, activating a Rotating Color Word computer program, the Rotating Color Word computer program making the selections for the user, the Rotating Color Word selector disappearing immediately from the user viewing upon activating the random selection button, and immediately activating Rotating Color Number and Symbol selector; aid
Means for selecting the ok button, dismissing the Rotating Color Word selector and immediately activating Rotating Color Number and Symbol selector.
According to my present invention, I have further provided a computer program product having a computer readable medium having computer program logic recorded thereon for a graphical user interface for creating rotating color words displayed on a computer desktop of a data processing system. This computer program product comprises the followings:
Computer readable means for generating a request to change the text line to rotating color words on the computer desktop;
Computer readable means for presenting a Rotating Color Word selector on the computer desktop having a color library, the color library having a plurality of colors, a select order bar, a select order button, a random selection button, an ok button and a cancel button, the Rotating Color Word selector disappearing immediately from a user viewing upon activating the ok button and immediately activating a Rotating Color Number and Symbol selector;
Computer readable means for identifying a color from the plurality of colors in the color library by manipulating a pointing mechanism for identifying the color;
Computer readable means for selecting the color by the select order button, the select order bar having a plurality of selections, the plurality of selections being placed in a left to right order, the left to right order determines the order in which the color of words are displayed in the text line;
Computer readable means for selecting the random selection button in the Rotating Color Word selector, activating a Rotating Color Word computer program, the Rotating Color Word computer program making the selections for the user, the Rotating Color Word selector disappearing immediately from the user viewing upon activating the random selection button, and immediately activating Rotating Number and Symbol selector; and
Computer readable means for selecting the ok button dismissing the Rotating Color Word selector and immediately activating Rotating Color Number and Symbol selector.